Nightmare
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Persahabatan Naruko dan Sakura hancur saat orang yang dicintai Sakura, justru menyukai Naruko. Lalu, mimpi buruk itu pun terjadi, Naruko yang pingsan di kamar mandi sekolah terbelalak saat ada 4 pemuda tampan asing yang dengan terang-terangan berkata akan memperkosanya. Apa Sasuke yang memerintahkan kalian? Straight! Warning inside, rape, sixsome, RnR? GaaNaru -SasuNaru


Nightmare

Summary : Persahabatan Naruko dan Sakura hancur saat orang yang dicintai Sakura, justru menyukai Naruko. Lalu, mimpi buruk itu pun terjadi, Naruko yang pingsan di kamar mandi sekolah terbelalak saat ada 4 pemuda tampan asing yang dengan terang-terangan berkata akan memperkosanya. Apa Sasuke yang memerintahkan kalian? Warning inside, rape, sixsome, RnR?

Well… Nay bener-bener minta maaf karena begitu nongol lagi, udah bawa fic baru. Huahahahaha. Gara-gara baca ficnya Sannpachi-senpai, Nay jadi kepikiran buat nulis GaaNaruSasu. Tapi berkat saran beberapa orang, chara yang dipake kalo bisa jangan Naruto, kan ada Naruko. Karena itu Nay pake Naruko. Sip, langsung aja.

**Disclaimer **

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rere Anak SMU yang Malang**

**Genre**

**Romance – Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing**

**GaaNaru, SasuNaru, SasoNaru, KyuuNaru, NejiNaru**

**Rated**

**Di sini masih T**

**Warning**

**Rape, OOC, lemon, Sixsome, miss typos, kekerasan, dll.**

**Tidak baik untuk yang dibawah 17 tahun. Di sini ada sixsome, jadi buat yg gak tega, mendingan jangan dibaca dari awal.**

Prologue

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

Naruko berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ia menunggu seseorang yang masih sibuk mencatat di dalam kelas. Sesekali ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, memastikan apa si gadis cantik bersurai pink itu masih berada di sana? Sibuk dengan kegiatannya?

Lambat laun Naruko mendengar suara barang-barang dibereskan, bersusulan dengan langkah kaki kearahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat menoleh Sakura memang sudah selesai mencatat. Ia berjalan menuju Naruko, tapi melewatinya begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada Naruko yang sudah setengah jam berdiri di depan pintu menunggunya.

"Sa-sakura!" panggil Naruko yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, ia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai hendak ke kantin. Membeli makan.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruko sekali lagi.

Hening!  
seolah tuli, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyahut panggilannya, bahkan menoleh kearahnya pun tidak. Hal itu membuat Naruko memasang wajah kecewa.

Sampai kapan Sakura akan marah padanya?

Sudah dua minggu, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mau mendengar penjelasan gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Sakura…" akhirnya Naruko memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan Sakura yang berjalan menuju kantin tampak mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Naruko menghela napas lelah dan memasang raut sedih.

Yah! Semuanya awalnya baik-baik saja. Persahabatan mereka akrab seperti dari beberapa tahun lalu. Sampai akhirnya… pemuda yang dicintai Sakura sejak lama itu justru mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Naruko di depan Sakura.

Sasuke… di dalam kelasnya mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia mencintai Naruko, meminta agar Naruko bersedia menjadi kekasih dan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Membuat Sakura yang saat itu ada di samping Naruko meninggalkan kelas dan memusuhinya.

Padahal Naruko sudah mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. ia yang juga tertarik pada si tampan Uchiha itu menolak Sasuke demi persahabatannya dengan Sakura. Membohongi Sasuke jika dirinya tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya.

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli. Sakura sudah terlanjur kecewa, ia memutuskan menjauh dari Naruko dan tidak perlu berkomunikasi dengannya lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Sama sekali tidak menyerah. Ia terus saja mengejar Naruko dan meyakinkannya bahwa selama ini memang sangat mencintainya. Semakin sering Naruko menolaknya, semakin gencar juga usaha Sasuke untuk mendapatkannya. Terkadang… hal itu membuat Naruko lelah.

Tidak jadi menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, Naruko memutuskan masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Ia membuka buku kimia yang selanjutnya akan diberikan materi oleh Kurenai-Sensei. Ia memang tidak satu kelas tahun ini dengan Sakura, jadilah ia duduk di samping kanan Hinata. Gadis cantik nan lembut yang memiliki sifat malu-malu.

Naruko tahu, sejak lama Hinata menyukai kakaknya yang kini kuliah di luar negri. Naruto Uzumaki, diam-diam, Naruko merasa mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih intim dari sekedar kata sahabat.

Ahh… Naruko tidak keberatan. Lagipula mereka itu pasangan yang serasi. Naruko juga cukup menyukai Hinata yang keibuan. Pastinya bisa menangani kakaknya yang super badass.

"Wajahmu kusut Naru." Hinata menatap Naruko khawatir. Naruko hanya tersenyum lelah lalu meletakkan pipi kanannya di atas meja. Kehilangan moodnya belajar. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu menghela napas.

"Aku sedih."

"Karena Sakura lagi?" Tanya Hinata tepat sasaran. Yang kemudian langsung dianggukkan oleh Naruko sendiri. ia memang tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Biarkan Sakura mendinginkan kepalanya dulu, Naru." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin dia butuh waktu."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Sudah dua minggu."

"Kau yang paling mengenal sikap Sakura bukan?" Hinata balik bertanya. "Kau tahu Sakura sedikit keras kepala, dan mendekatinya… mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama."

"Semuanya gara-gara si Teme itu!" Naruko berkata gemas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Memukuli mejanya pelan beberapa kali. Membuat Hinata tersenyum geli karena wajah lugu itu terlihat sangat lucu.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Ngantuk!

Hal itulah yang dirasakan Naruko setiap suntuk. Ia kini hanya bisa menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menyalin apa yang ada di papan whiteboard. Asuma-sensei sedang menjelaskan rumuh phytagoras di depan sana.

Satu kakinya bertumpu di kaki yang lain. Membuat roknya yang sudah lima senti di atas lutut itu semakin tertarik dan mengekspos paha putih mulusnya. Mata biru safirnya tampak tidak bisa fokus dan sesekali membuka-menutup. Berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Naruko memang gadis yang sempurna. Tingginya 167cm, dengan berat badannya yang ideal. Bola matanya biru langit, dengan hidung mancung. Bibir mungilnya merah alami, dan kedua pipinya memiliki tiga pasang garis halus yang membuatnya imut seperti kucing. Rambutnya pirang panjang yang sering ia ikat ekor kuda atau tanduk banteng.

Menjadi salah satu gadis favorit di sekolahnya. Yah! Itulah Naruko, apalagi dia memiliki pribadi yang ramah dan supel, membuat si gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu semakin disukai banyak murid dan guru. Prestasi di sekolahnya pun cukup baik.

Hal itulah yang membuat sang ketua OSIS begitu tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke sejak awal melihat Naruko memang sudah dibuat jatuh cinta. Membuat dirinya bersumpah suatu hari nanti pasti akan bisa memiliki gadis blonde itu seutuhnya.

"Naruko!" bisik Hinata pelan. Berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar Asuma-sensei.

"Hn?" Naruko menoleh, ia menatap Hinata dengan matanya yang semakin sayu.

"Minumlah!" Hinata menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sudah diteguknya barusan sampai setengah. Membuat ia yang sempat ngantuk kini segar kembali.

"Oke, terima kasih, kakak ipar!" Naruko mengambil botol itu dan segera membuka tutupnya. Tidak memedulikan rona merah di wajah sahabatnya, Naruko langsung meneguk air itu hingga tersisa seperempatnya.

Segar!

Benar kata Hinata. Kini matanya sudah terbuka lebar. Ia mengembalikan botol itu kepada Hinata dan tersenyum. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruko kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke Asuma-sensei yang waktu mengajarnya bahkan tidak sampai lima menit lagi. Hinata meminum juga sisa air mineralnya sampai habis, lalu, ia mengikuti Naruko yang sudah bisa fokus menyimak materi dari Asuma-sensei.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Pulang sekolah, Naruko tidak langsung ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa mendadak kepalanya berat? Ia juga menolak ajakkan Hinata yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lagipula semenjak dua bulan lalu, di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-17 ia mendapatkan hadiah mobil dari ayahnya, membuatnya selalu menyetir sendiri.

Dulu, biasanya ia akan mengantar-jemput Sakura. Membuat Sakura menyuruh supirnya bebas tugas karena lebih memilih pergi dengan sahabatnya.

Huffft…

Naruto selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali memikirkan Sakura.

Naruko berjalan menuju toilet siswi di lantai dua. Melihat wastafel penuh, ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam kabin dan mencuci wajahnya di sana. Naruko duduk di di lantai, kepalanya yang semakin berat itu ia sandarkan ke sisi kabin.

Gelap!

Semuanya gelap.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Ngh…" Naruko mengerang saat merasakan kembali denyutan di kepalanya. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia mengedarkan mata ke sekelilingnya.

Masih di kabin toilet sekolah.

Naruko melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Astaga! Berapa lama Naruko pingsan? Jam sekolah kan berakhir dari pukul tiga.

Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Naruko berdiri tegak. Tampaknya tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari dirinya pingsan. Belum lagi, gerbang sekolah pasti sudah ditutup dari jam empat tadi.

Fiuh! Untuk itu Naruko bisa meminta Izumo-san untuk membukakan kembali gerbangnya. Kebetulan Izumo memang tinggal di belakang sekolah, penjaga Konoha High School International itu sama sekali tidak keberatan sekalipun di rumah kecil itu tinggal sendirian.

Naruko keluar dari kabin. Ia menyandang tas sekolahnya malas. Berjalan perlahan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kearah pintu keluar.

Brak!

Eh?

Naruko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Belum sempat membuka pintu, sudah ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Kau lihat, kan, Kyuu? Apa kataku tadi? Dia masih ada di sini." Kata seorang pemuda jangkung berambut panjang coklat. Matanya beriris lavender, membuat Naruko teringat pada Hinata. Ngh… mungkin mereka masih saudara?

"Ah, aku pikir dia ikut temannya tadi. Ternyata masih ada di sini, ya?" kata pemuda berambut orange kemerahan. Ia juga tidak kalah tampannya dari pemuda yang pertama bicara. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih, dan bola matanya berwarna rubi. Pemuda yang hanya memakai kemeja putih seperti teman-temannya yang lain itu menyeringai pada Naruko.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Tapi mempercayai pendapatmu Neji, mobilnya masih ada di tempat parkir." Pemuda berambut merah bata membuka suara. Matanya yang sayu itu memiliki bola mata coklat madu. Wajahnya pun tidak kalah tampannya dari dua temannya yang lain.

Naruko mengambil kesimpulan, si rambut panjanglah yang bernama Neji.

"Maaf, ini toilet perempuan. Toilet laki-laki di sebelah utara sana." Naruko berusaha tetap bersikap sopan. Ia tersenyum ramah pada pemuda asing yang kini menatapnya intens. Seolah sedang menelanjanginya, membuat Naruko risih. Naruko yakin 4 pemuda itu bukan siswa di KHSI.

"Hai!" sapa pemuda yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Naruko. "Kau Uzumaki Naruko bukan?"

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Naruko mendadak gemetar. Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Pemuda yang menyapanya barusan itu sama sekali tidak pernah dilihat Naruko. Darimana ia tahu namanya?

"Kami hanya ingin menculikmu!" kata pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kyuu. "Benar, kan, Gaara?"

"Yeah…" Gaara yang berdiri paling depan itu mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat Naruko mundur selangkah menjauhinya. Rambut Gaara berwarna merah bata, memiliki bola mata emerald dengan lingkaran hitam di area matanya. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu sering begadang.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Naruko semakin mundur. "Kenapa kalian ingin menculikku?"

"Ralat!" kata Kyuu sambil menyeringai iblis. "Sepertinya… kami juga berminat untuk memperkosamu."

"Kyuubi benar!" si rambut merah yang tidak Naruko bisa tebak namanya membenarkan. "Kau lebih cantik dari yang kami lihat di foto."

Ohh, jadi nama lengkapnya itu Kyuubi?

"Kalian gila!" Naruko pura-pura bersikap tenang. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam tas mencari hp-nya. Hendak menekan tombol speed dial menghubungi siapa pun asalkan bisa menolongnya. Naruko tahu, hari ini akan menjadi harinya yang paling buruk.

Sret!

Prak!

"Kau mau telpon siapa. Sih, cantik?" Gaara bertanya sambil menyeringai. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruko merinding ngeri. Tas yang tadi direbut Gaara itu dibantingnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat Naruko mendengar suara pecahan benda yang–entah–itu-apa?

"Brengsek!" Naruko menginjak kaki Gaara sekuat tenaga. Membuat Gaara meringis kesakitan dan semua teman-temannya kehilangan fokus. Secepat mungkin, Naruko berlari melewati mereka semua. Membuat keempat pemuda tampan itu kaget karena buruan mereka melarikan diri.

"Shit!" Gaara mendengus lalu memberi isyarat agar mengejar Naruko kepada teman-temannya.

.

..

Lari-lari-lari Naruko!

Naruko berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Bersyukur ia karena pernah mengikuti olimpiade lomba lari tingkat nasional, membuat laju larinya memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Naruko berlari sekuat tenaga. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah. Tadi ia berhasil menuruni tangga tanpa menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Dan dengan ajaibnya, dia memang bisa selamat. Sesekali Naruko menoleh ke belakang, menatap keempat pemuda yang mengejarnya dengan santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Naruko saat ini.

Cemas!

Hal itulah yang kini dirasakan si cantik berambut pirang. Otaknya langsung memberi kode berbelok saat sadar jalan menuju rumah Izumo itu hampir dilewatinya. Naruko berusaha mengencangkan laju larinya, ingin mengadukan pada Izumo bahwa ada 4 siswa berandalan dari luar sekolah yang hendak melecehkannya.

Sesampainya di pintu rumah Izumo yang terbuka, Naruko segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat Izumo yang sedang terlelap di kursinya, menelungkup ke mejanya. Di sana ada beberapa onigiri dan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"I-Izumo-san!" Naruko menghampiri Izumo dan mengguncangkan tubuh si penjaga sekolah.

Tidak bergerak.

"Izumo-san!" Naruko hampir menangis saat Izumo tetap tidak bergerak. Membuat dirinya hampir putus asa. Kenapa Izumo harus tertidur selelap ini, sih?

"Izumo-san, di luar ada 4 orang siswa dari sekolah lain yang bilang akan memper-" Naruko menoleh dan menunjuk keempat orang yang dia maksud akan melecehkannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat keempat orang itu sedang bersandar ke dinding sambil berpangku tangan layaknya model. Kalau saja situasinya tidak sedang genting dan ia tidak mengingat keempat orang itu akan menistakannya, Naruko pasti sudah berkata 'keren'. "-kosaku." Lanjutnya terdengar lirih.

"Jangan dibangunkan, Honey…" kata Kyuubi licik. Ia menyeringai mengerikan. "Dia sedang tidur, kasihan. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah."

"Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingat dia meminum obat yang sama denganmu?" Neji menimpali sambil menggeleng. Melihat Naruko yang hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya, Neji mendengus geli. "Beritahu dia, Kyuu!"

Kyuubi langsung maju dan merogoh saku kemeja putihnya, menghampiri Naruko yang dengan cepat melangkah mundur. Kyuubi membuka bungkusan itu lalu memasukan serbuk putih ke dalam kopi Izumo.

Naruko menelan ludah ngeri, kini ia tahu kenapa Izumo tertidur begitu lelap. Yang menjadi satu pertanyaan untuknya. Memangnya kapan Naruko menerima makanan atau minuman dari sembarang orang? Memikirkan hal itu, Naruko semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

"Dia pasti bingung kapan meminumnya?" dengus si rambut merah bermata coklat madu. Ia terkekeh geli.

"Aku titip pada Hinata." Neji berkata santai.

Hi-Hinata?

Mata Naruko terbelalak tak percaya. Ia menatap Neji nyalang. Kini ia yakin bahwa pemuda di depannya itu memang memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan Hinata.

Merasa ditipu!

Naruko merasa ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Hinata. Padahal ia sudah menganggap Hinata sahabatnya, bahkan merestui hubungan Hinata dengan kakaknya. Tapi ini balasan yang ia terima dari Hinata? Dibohongi? Ditipu!

Cih! Ternyata memang hanya Sakura yang bisa ia percaya dan dianggapnya sahabat.

"Ikutlah denganku." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. "Dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Cih!

"Dalam mimpimu, sialan!" Naruko memaki Gaara. Ia hendak menginjak kembali kaki pemuda berambut merah itu tapi dengan cepat Gaara menghindar. Ia yang memang dari awal tidak memiliki sifat sabar itu mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Naruko menggunakan setengah tenaganya.

Membuat si gadis pirang terlempar dan menubruk meja yang ditiduri Izumo. cangkir di atasnya tumpah dan membasahi kemeja bagian depannya.

Memegangi pipinya yang panas, Naruko membalikan tubuhnya, ia menatap Gaara nyalang dengan kedua bola matanya yang memerah.

Yang tidak disadari Naruko, berbalik justru sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukannya. Karena dengan itu, Gaara dkk bisa melihat jelas isi kemeja basah transparan yang dikenakannya.

**Tebese**

**Huahahahahaha! Adakah yang tertarik sama kisah ini, Minna? Jujur yaaaa. Nay suka banget sama nih story, Cuma sayang baru chap ketiga penulis aslinya yang Nay juga gak tau siapa itu gak lanjutin lagi. Padahal bagian seru-serunya. Hehehe. Kalo aja Nay tau, pasti Nay datengi rumahnya sambil dobrak pintu. #gampared**

**Ne, kalo yg review and minat banyak bakalan Nay cepet update. Tenang aja. Setelah fic ini, Nay janji gak bakalan bikin ff multichip lain kecuali oneshoot sebelum beberapa fic Nay yg lain beres.**

**Betewe, Nay salah tulis mulu. Nama Naruko jadi Naruto mulu. hiks**

**RnR peliiiis?**


End file.
